


Divergence

by DanieLared



Category: MDZS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieLared/pseuds/DanieLared
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado lo que el Gran Jade De Lan piensa? Tan Etéreo ,elegante y con una actitud indiferente,pero cuando su mente se enfoca en cierto Discípulo invitado...oh,cuan pecador pueden ser sus pensamientos.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī / Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno,este es un capítulo muy corto y único,surgio de forma espontánea,sin más disfruten.  
> Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a MXTX. El tiempo en el que ocurre no está establecido.

Capítulo Único

"Divagar"

Como es que había llegado a este punto? Lan Wanji se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, como termino así? incapaz de prestarle atención a Wei Wuxian,No sin antes perderse en esa mirada llena de vida;esos ojos que irradian tanta pureza pero que traían consigo una chispa de travesura ,aquellos labios tal cual pétalo de rosa brotando en plena primavera y aquellos cabellos azabeches que se vislumbraban tan indomables, incapaces de mantenerse en ese liston carmín que lo inicita a tomarlo con las puntas de sus dedos y tirar de el...tirar de el y ver como esos cabellos caen de forma desordenada,hundir sus dedos entre esas hebras delicadas y tan suaves,y entonces solo nesecitaría acercarse al portador de tal belleza ,presionar su cabeza hasta lograr que se arrodillara entre sus piernas,lo acercaría y entonces...

—Lan Zhaaaaan!!! 

Y la burbuja en la que se encontraba se rompió de forma abrupta ,fue como caer sin ningún tipo de delicadeza,tan inesperado. Ahora recordaba dónde se encontraba,en la biblioteca. Esa mañana como todas las anteriores despues de arreglarse se aseguraba de ir y copiar las reglas de sus secta para tratar de reprimir ese deseo que se quiere desbordar ...pero que sabe que si lo logrará solo ocasionará un gran desastre. 

Wei Wuxian se encontraba frente a Lan Wanji observándolo y preguntándose el porque el segundo jade de Lan aún no respondía a su pregunta,en verdad quería que su respuesta sea un sí,sus dedos picaban por las ansias de poder lograr lo que tanto había deseado desde que se despertó esa mañana,y espera que se pudiera cumplirlo,si no era así estaba seguro que armaría un gran berrinche,porque cuando Wei Wuxian desea algo,lo obtiene,y más si su curiosidad se ve implicada.

—Entonces, que dices? 

Tan indeferente como siempre Lan Wanji se mantiene quieto y esperando poder descubrir que es de lo que estuvo hablándole Wei Wuxian antes de perderse entre sus deseos. 

—Vamos Lan zhan,no es tan difícil de hacer,solo muestramelo!

...Mostrarle? Oh no,Wanji ruega a todas las deidades que lo que está pensando no sea lo que Wei Wuxian pide.

—Solo sácalo y muestramelo! Quiero verlo! quiero saber que se siente tocarlo!!

—Que? 

Pasmado,así se encontraba el gran Jade de Lan por primera vez en su vida. Incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos,y aún más sin poder frenar esos pensamientos lujuriosos que tratan de penetrar en su mente.Se repetía una y otra vez lo imposible que sería que Wuxian estuviera pidiendo eso! No podría..no..no había forma. Sintiendo como sus orejas empezaban a arder y como su mente empezaba a crear un y mil escenarios posibles,se mantuvo quieto y sin saber cómo actuar. Piensa en las tres mil reglas Wanji.

—Te prometo que no tardaré mucho! En verdad quiero tocarlo! he estado toda la noche pensando en ello...aunque no sé cómo debería tocarlo,debería ser suave? o tomarlo con firmeza? Aunque si se algo!! oh..bueno creo saber...Usar las dos manos! Si eso es!! 

Definitivamente Wanji no creía poder soportar más de todo eso, tenía que salir de ahí antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después ... debía ir y meditar a la primavera fría ... después...después se pondría a copiar nuevamente las reglas de la secta parado de pies.. si eso debería servir por el momento.

—Por faaaavor!! Er-Gege!! Quiero saber que se siente!! 

—Desvergonzado, extremadamente desvergonzado.

Y así acomodando los pliegues de su inmaculada túnica Wanji se dió la vuela y camino lo más rápido que podía sin romper las reglas...más de lo que ya lo ha echo.

———————

—Wei Wuxian!!!!

—Jian Cheng!! Casi me matas del susto!!!

—Wei Wuxian que es lo que has echo ahora?!

—De que hablas Jian Cheng? está vez no he echo nada

—Ah no?! y porque el segundo jade de Lan se fue como si le hubiera dicho el peor insulto de su vida?!

—Jiaaaan Cheng!! En verdad no hice nada!! Solo quería que me mostrará su Guquin para aprender a tocarlo! Porque siempre piensas lo peor de mí? Me largo.


End file.
